Dethroning of a God (au of The Unwilling Pet)
by DemonDemeta666
Summary: This is where I wanted the story to go after the happily ever after but if you are happy with the happy ending DO NOT READ THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T WANT A HAPPY END. Mikado has come back for revenge and he doesn't care who he hurts to get it. Warnings: extreme kink, gore (especially later), language, bdsm and intense mind breaking. This is not for the light hearted./On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Izaya pulled into the driveway, checking for the hundredth time that the cake was okay. He parked and pulled the cake out. He shut the door with his hip, and smiled it was the twins fifth birthday today. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw the decorations and the cake. He walked up to the front door, and froze it was slightly open. Panic started to swell in his chest, but he pushed it away. He slowly opened the door, and set the cake down on the floor by the door. He pulled his knife out shaking slightly. Usually Hiroaki and Koji would be running to him for hugs but he didn't even hear a single sound in the house. He ran to their rooms and found they had a few toys out but nothing more. He turned towards his and Shizuo's room trying the door, locked. He unpicked it hoping Shizuo and the kids were inside safe. He wished that was the case.

Inside, the semi-dark room lit by a few candles, on the bed Shizuo lay passed out breathing softly. Izaya scanned the room, and deemed it safe enough to go to him. As he got closer he filled with rage, someone had taken his lover fairly recently. He spotted two fresh needle marks on Shizuo's arm and dropped his knife on the nightstand. He sat down pulling his lover into his arms stroking his blond locks. "What happened to you Shizuo? Where are the twins?" He heard a laugh and turned to the sound. Standing in the bathroom doorway was none other than a freshly showered Mikado. "You bastard! Where are they?"

"Those kids? They're with uncle Aoba picking out their birthday presents. I didn't know what to get them, so I had him take them out while their Daddy and I had a bit of fun."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Mikado smiled widely rivaling Izaya's own Cheshire smile.

"I want revenge I've been planning this for years. I even convinced those brats to come and live with you. Like it was hard they were so eager for love they believed every word. I want the two strongest Ikebukurians in my back pocket and you'll do everything I say or you'll never see cute little Koji and Hiroaki. They'll go for a great price. There are plenty of sick people out there that would love to torment and defile those sweet little faces." Izaya felt sick tightening his grip on Shizuo. "So Iza-kun what do you say? Will you and Shizu-kun be my precious little play things?"

Izaya stared at him thinking. He promised himself that no one would ever hurt his family again, but he miscalculated and now he was at this child's mercy. "Just me not Shizuo." Mikado tisked and picked up his phone starting to dial a number.

"Yeah prepare to sell the girl, yeah only Izaya agreed."

"STOP! We'll both do it!" Mikado grinned.

"Did you hear that? They decided to play nice. Bring them back in time for their birthday party. Yeah an hour from now. Don't ask me you said you were good with kids. Take them to a park." Mikado hung up and smiled at Izaya. "Come." At first Izaya didn't move but knew better than to test the male. He stood gently resting Shizuo's head back onto the pillows. He walked over to Mikado frowning slightly that the younger man was now taller than him. "Get on your knees, and beg for me to be kind. Beg me not to beat you." Izaya's eyes widened but never-the-less he knelt down.

"Mikado please. I beg you please be kind to me and especially Shizuo. I beg you to only punish me if Shizuo does something wrong. You can beat me all you want but for the love of god please don't hurt him or my kids." Izaya grunted as he was kicked in the side. He looked up into a crazed face and he used all of his willpower to not flinch away.

"Strip." Izaya sighed and took off his jacket. "Hurry up. You don't want your kids to see their Mommy like this." Izaya grit his teeth, quickly undressed, glaring at the younger male with such hatred others would've trembled in fear but Mikado only laughed. Mikado walked over to a bag Izaya hadn't noticed until then. He pulled out a pink dildo, and tossed it at Izaya. "Wet it and go till you climax." Izaya quickly licked it and pushed the tip into his entrance before kneeling down. He started to push himself up and down on it trying his hardest not to moan. "Wait ha-ha, I have something for you." Izaya didn't like the tone of Mikado's voice. Mikado reached into the same bag, and pulled out a ribbon with a bell attached to it.

"What, a collar? I thought you'd be a little more original."

"Yes but not for your neck. Although this isn't a new thought." Izaya flinched as Mikado bent down in front of him, and tied it softly on his semi-hard member. "Make sure you make some beautiful music for me." Izaya glared down at the floor whimpering as his hips started to hurt. "That's a cute sound I want to hear more of it."

"Screw you." Izaya winced as he was back-handed starting to move up and down again. "Nngh!" Mikado smiled and pushed Izaya down harder watching the other's arousal spring up.

"Hurry! Shizu-kun could wake at any moment do you want him to see you like this? Under control by a man who sexually abuses you again." Izaya looked at him shocked. "Oh I know all about Shiki. I came to your place once while it was happing, your screams were delicious." Izaya looked at him terrified, this kid was dangerous. "There it is. That's the same look on your face, when he would use a different device on you. Aww I haven't even done that much to you and you're crying. Ha-ha!" Izaya looked down thoroughly embarrassed and soon climaxed earning unwanted praise.

"Are you done?" Mikado shook his head kneeling down next to Izaya and licked his neck. Izaya tensed up as he felt teeth graze against his neck. "D-don't." He whispered as the other bit down and started to leave a love bite, biting almost hard enough to draw blood. Izaya grabbed onto the other's shoulders whimpering at the pain. Mikado smirked pulling away as he licked his lips.

"I'll be moving into the downstairs bedroom tomorrow. I'm so happy to have two new toys." Izaya lay against Mikado's shoulder trying not to cry anymore. "I have one more thing I want you to do. Ride me." Izaya looked up at him shaking. He moved away as the other pulled down his pants. Mikado pushed him up against the wall, and pulled the toy out causing Izaya to climax again. He laughed as Izaya covered his face embarrassed. He roughly shoved into Izaya, and sat waiting for Izaya to move. Izaya glared at Mikado as he started to move. Mikado quickly finished and pushed Izaya onto the floor. "Go get cleaned up you're all sweaty." Mikado started laughing at the embarrassed male who ran into the bathroom, the bell being thrown out at him. He gathered Izaya's clothes using them to clean the floor putting them in the hamper. He leaned down to pick up the collar and noticed Shizuo moving. He tossed the collar back into the bag watching the fortissimo of Ikebukuro closely.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo sat up still drowsy under the drug's effects.

"Shh. No need to worry Shizu-kun. Iza-kun has had his share of me." Shizuo froze looking over at Mikado and it all started coming back to him. He backed up, holding onto the headboard for life as if it could protect him from the young man. "So cute Shizu-kun! Now go get cleaned up Iza-kun is already in there." Shizuo slowly let go of the headboard and kept to the walls sliding into the bathroom. He turned around after locking the door and saw Izaya curled up on the floor of the shower.

"Izaya." The other flinched and looked up. Shizuo quickly walked over to him. "What did he do to you?" Izaya opened his mouth but nothing came out. A fresh wave of tears streamed down Izaya's face. "Remember you can tell me anything no judging." They had spent some nights exactly like this whenever Izaya had a nightmare of his time with Shiki.

"He threatened our babies. He said he would sell them if we don't do what he says. He said it has to be both of us. He bit me and used me like a toy!" Izaya said sobbing into Shizuo's chest who felt his blood run cold. "S-Shizuo I don't want to l-live like this again." Izaya wasn't going to go this again he was going to protect them.

"Then you take the kids and run. He'll tire of me and give up then I'll find you." Izaya stared up at Shizuo. "I won't force you to go through any more shit like this again. You've had to endure more than I have. Tonight after the party I'll keep Mikado busy and I'll have Kasuka waiting for you with a running car. Even if we get the kids in there the point is that they're safe." Shizuo whispered and Izaya looked at him worriedly but nodded.

"My family has a house out in the country. I'll take the kids there. What happens if he doesn't get bored of you?" Shizuo didn't say anything but kissed his husband's forehead. Izaya frowned but didn't have an alternative so he kept quiet. They quickly showered, and walked out in their robes shocked to see the room empty. They dressed in nicer clothes for the party, and went out into the front room. Mikado had started hanging decorations, and both men stared at him confused.

"Come on set up with me. They'll be here in a few minutes." Both men looked at each other but they shrugged off their confusion. They worked together on finishing up the decorations, and the banner just as Aoba came in looking disheveled. The twins pushed past him and ran to their parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WE MISSED YOU!" They both screamed excitedly looking around at the decked out room. Izaya held onto Koji tightly almost having lost her forever.

"Mommy missed you so much it hurt." He whispered and Koji looked at him seeing the fear in his eyes she smiled. Leaning forward she gave his cheek a kiss and wrapped her tiny arms around him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Mommy. I promise, I'm smart just like you. Uncle Aoba is an idiot, and has his volume up to loud. You sounded so scared, but I won't leave Mommy. I am very strong and so is Daddy." She whispered in his ear making him tear up a little. The words going unheard to everyone else as Hiroaki excitedly told Shizuo about their time out with Aoba. Though he stopped when he noticed Izaya's slight tears.

"Mommy! Don't cry just because we're growing up!" Hiroaki said from his Father's arms one fist on his hip. Izaya couldn't help but laugh at the sassy stance and Koji smiled at him happily. "Daddy where's our presents!" Shizuo laughed ruffling his son's hair.

"You both don't get your presents till after everyone gets here." Two whines sounded in unison and they begged to be put down. "Izaya you should go help them change out of their play clothes." Izaya nodded holding out his hands to Hiroaki and Koji who each took a hand happily. Izaya left going upstairs with the excited twins. Shizuo turned to Mikado who was smirking at him. "You aren't invited get out." Mikado laughed taking his presents for the twins away from Aoba who had collapsed into a nearby chair. He put them on the floor by the door.

"Oh Shizu-kun you're so cute thinking you can tell me what to do. I'm pretty sure Izaya told you what would happen to your kids if you didn't obey. You don't want that do you? So don't tell me what to do." Mikado said walking over, and cupped Shizuo's face. "You're mine." He said then he kissed him. Shizuo shook with disgust as the other did as he pleased. Mikado finally pulled away smirking at the swollen lips on the blond. "Did you see the mark on your husband's neck? I bet he tried to hide it."

"You best shut up before I knock all your teeth out." Shizuo walked away feeling extremely jealous. Izaya never would let him mark his neck yet this kid threatened him and he gave in like that. Shizuo froze at the thought. How could he think that? He shook his head trying to rid the thought from his head. Mikado smiled and sat next to Aoba with a huge smile.

Koji came running out, her short hair combed in a somewhat presentable state, in her new crème and red dress showing it off to her Father. "Look how cute Daddy! Mommy said it was from grandma and grandpa Heiwajima." Shizuo smiled at her. He was sad they couldn't come today neither could Izaya's parents but was probably a good thing in their current predicament.

"Yes they were very kind to buy that for you. They said they were sorry they couldn't come. And that you have to enjoy your other presents from them." She nodded and walked away looking at the cake.

"Daddy!" Shizuo turned around to see Hiroaki tugging at his collar and clip on tie. "It's too tight." He sighed and took the tie off and unbuttoned the top button then put the tie back on. "Thanks Daddy!" Hiroaki joined his sister and started whispering.

"I never thought you'd actually be good at parenting." Shizuo jumped at the voice in his ear. He turned and glared at Mikado. "Meet me in the bathroom." Mikado smiled and walked to the nearest bathroom. Shizuo bit his lip to keep from telling him no. Straightening up he slowly followed him in.

Izaya watched from the top of the stairs clutching at his chest. This was too painful. He went down the stairs and pulled the twins away from the cake noticing the small fingerprints in the frosting. The doorbell rang and he sighed. He walked to the door, and opened it. Two dark red-headed blurs ran past him and ran towards Koji. Izaya turned in time to see Koji lay the two boys out and sit on them laughing. Izaya turned towards the door where Shinra and Celty stood their other child slowly walking in unlike her brothers.

"Tell your boys they don't have a chance against Koji." Shinra rubbed the back of his head apologetically. Celty smiled watching her daughter talk to Hiroaki bashfully. "So how many are you having this time five?" Celty smacked Izaya upside the head.

"Instead of triplets it's just twins. Where's Shizuo?"

"Something happened to the downstairs bathroom so Mikado and Shizuo are trying to fix it." Shinra raised an eyebrow, Celty not thinking this as strange sat down inside, and Izaya couldn't meet Shinra's gaze. "I'll tell you later." Shinra nodded and shut the door behind him. "Koji. Go show Celty your new dress." She hoped up and walked over to Celty twirling for her and giggling. Izaya walked over to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Hurry up with fixing the toilet, Celty and Shinra are here." He could hear fumbling around, and then the door opened both men looking passable as not having sex mere seconds ago. Shizuo smiled weakly at Izaya, but stopped when he saw the hurt in the other's eyes.

"Come on Aoba let's go back. If you have any problems again I'll be over tomorrow to look at the one upstairs anyways. Bye Koji, Hiroaki have a fun party." Mikado waved smiling as he and Aoba left.

"Izaya I need to talk to you about the toilet. Shinra make sure the kids don't kill each other." Shizuo pulled Izaya upstairs and into their bedroom. "I'm sorry okay I just don't want them to get hurt or you. I want to protect you from him. I don't love him I love you and will do anything for you." Izaya nodded slightly knowing if he opened his mouth he'd start crying again. "He left, this will be easier for our plan to work. Then we can take him down."

"Hey lovebirds everyone is here!" They heard Erica shout and they blushed heading back downstairs. Erica was talking with Celty supporting her own growing stomach as Dotachin and Shinra pulled Koji away from the boys. Kasuka was standing quietly in the corner with Ruri who was holding their three month old baby girl. Next to them were two small suitcases. Tom and Verona were holding hands while Tom was horribly trying to speak Russian to her and she would laugh and correct him when he said a word wrong.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate Koji and Hiroaki. They've been a blessing in our lives and we thank you for all the love and support you give us. Let's have some cake and ice cream." The twins squealed as they were lifted so they could blow out the candles. They sang, blew out the candles and Shinra started to dish up the cake with the twin's help. Izaya held onto Shizuo scared if he let him go even for one second that Mikado would steal him away again. Everyone noticed the unusual clinginess but didn't know what or how to ask the reason for it.

"Present time!" Erica cried out happily as the kids had finished their cake. She handed the twins two costumes and a couple manga. They smiled happily hugging her and Dotachin. Celty glanced at Shinra who smiled and handed the twins the gift bags. Koji yelled triumphantly as she pulled out two boxing gloves, and three helmets. She tossed a helmet to each Kishitani boy and smiled knowing she could go all out now. Hiroaki pulled out the drawing supplies and quickly went over the different things smiling at Celty. Tom handed Izaya and Shizuo tickets for the family to go to a T.V. set for the twin's favorite show. Izaya hesitantly looked at Mikado's gifts and looked quickly inside. Deeming it safe he handed it to the twins. They pulled out toys from their favorite T.V. show and started to play with them. Kasuka cleared his throat and stepped forward slightly.

"I hope it's alright, but we wanted to take the twins away for a couple weeks so you two can have a break. We'd be leaving after the party."

"That's great." Izaya and Shizuo said at the same time then looked at each other smiling. The other adults laughed and Shizuo blushed slightly turning away.

"I've always wondered…" the couple froze as Erica spoke. "Which one tops because to me it's obviously Shizuo."

"Ha-ha he wish…" Izaya started before Shizuo clamped down over his mouth laughing nervously.

"Erica there are children present." Shizuo said quickly scratching the back of his neck. Erica smiled wickedly looking at Shizuo with a knowing smirk and gave Izaya the thumbs up. Izaya grinned up at Shizuo with suggestive eyes causing his husband to blush and look away. The twins finished opening their presents, and started to say goodbye as their stuff was loaded into Kasuka's car. Slowly each couple or family left, and soon it was just both of them waving goodbye as Kasuka drove away.

"They'll be safe?" Izaya asked turning to Shizuo.

"Of course Ruri is almost as strong as I am, and she doesn't hesitate at all. We can do this. Mikado isn't Shiki. The kids are gone he has nothing over us." Izaya looked at him worriedly, but sighed kissing him. Mikado was walking up their front steps, but the couple in their bliss didn't hear him. He pushed them apart, and shut the door behind him.

"Well, well. Now this was something I wasn't expecting, but no matter I have someone tailing the little brats." Izaya jaw dropped slightly and Mikado smiled running a finger under his chin. "Best behave if I don't check in with the man, every six hours, he'll break in and steal your little bundles of joy. They won't like where they'll be held, so play nice." Shizuo clenched his fists in anger. This kid had everything planned out, Izaya was right he was more dangerous than him.

"Why are you doing this? It isn't for payback. The worst that was done to you was having your pants cut and kidnapped for a short while. That doesn't qualify for revenge. You're just sick and twisted like Izaya used to be." Mikado didn't even show any signs of hearing him till Izaya screamed out in pain. Shizuo froze rooted to the spot as Izaya fell to his knees in front of the other male. Mikado turned slowly licking the small droplets of blood from his nails. Izaya clutched the bottom of jaw putting pressure on the four scratch marks.

"Hmm I didn't know you were smart. It's not revenge I just want to be more. I'm so bored and who could say that they hold the strongest men of Ikebukuro by their balls as their own personal playthings? No one would have the balls except me. I wanted to break you even worse than Shiki ever could, and it's so easy with kids in the mix. Let me see Izaya." The other hesitantly moved his hand showing the four wounds were only bleeding in a couple places.

"What next Mikado?" Izaya asked almost lifelessly. Shizuo noticed how dim the other's eyes looked, a rusty brown instead of their red. Mikado smiled cruelly.

"You know. I don't know I had planned on showing up early tomorrow and climbing into bed with you then going from there. Now I have to rethink everything. Oh I know for right now. Kiss me Shizu-kun push me up against the wall and kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before." Mikado said turning to Shizuo with a smirk. Shizuo looked at Izaya for approval who nodded, and he sighed. He pushed Mikado up against the wall by his throat and kissed him. Izaya looked away feeling his heart break at the sight. "Mmm. So good Shiz-kun. Now both of you undress and sit in the chairs for now while I think of what to do to you." He pointed to the two recliners on opposite sides of the room from each other. "Hurry."

Mikado went to the couch and sat down watching them. Shizuo itched to run to Izaya's side and comfort him but knowing it would only cause repercussions he kept his distance. He started to unbutton his shirt and Izaya did the same. Mikado watched amused as his two pets only looked into each other's eyes as if trying to pretend they were alone. Izaya didn't want to turn and face Mikado, they had no choice. Izaya walked over to the furthest chair and sat down.

"Shizu-kun go and get my bag from our bedroom." Izaya twitched at the word 'our' and Shizuo nodded. He left quickly leaving the two ravens alone.

"Leave please. You don't have to do this. Please." Izaya begged softly.

"Oh poor Izaya is the thought of being controlled again so horrible?" Mikado asked with mock sympathy. Izaya glared at the floor in disdain.

"I'll do whatever you want but leave Shizuo out of it. No matter what you do to me or ask me to do I will do so without complaint. I swear on my children's lives. I'm begging you Mikado. Besides you want to torture me you couldn't care less about Shizuo. You're using him to hurt me so you don't need him. Please just stop hurting him."

"Maybe. We'll see depends on your behavior." Shizuo came down the stairs, and set the bag down next to Mikado then sat in the chair. Mikado was silent as he stood with the bag and walked over to Izaya, who gripped the arms of the chair tightly. "Let's see what fun things I have for you! Oh, since you liked this so much earlier." Izaya jolted at the ribbon with bell was tied on again. "Let me see your hands." Izaya held them out and felt them be covered in leather bags. Izaya looked at them as Mikado pulled the top part down forcing Izaya to hold his hand in a fist then be tied tightly.

"No." Izaya tried to pull them off but he only ended doing nothing due the heavy padding. He looked up at Mikado with anger.

"Now hold still you won't like it if I have to start over." Izaya glared at him as designs were drawn on his face. Mikado smiled as he put on the finishing touch. "Such a cute little kitty purr for me." Izaya glared at him and made the best purring sound he could. "What a good boy! Here's a treat." Mikado held out a piece of candy in front of Izaya's mouth, who leaned away from the candy in disgust.

"He doesn't like sweets." Shizuo said trying to distract Mikado.

"I know. That's the point. Now open up." Izaya finally opened his mouth and Mikado slowly pushed it in. Izaya ate it quickly trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth. "Isn't he a pretty kitty Shizuo?" Mikado stepped out of the way, and Shizuo felt anger fill him. Izaya had three whiskers on each cheek with a cat nose realistically drawn on, with black cat ears that matched his hair color. He could see the discomfort in his lover's face and body.

"Yes he is now can't you see he's uncomfortable." Mikado stepped back and looked at Izaya with inquisitive eyes.

"You're right he's missing his tail, thanks for reminding me!" Izaya glared at Shizuo feeling a stab of resentment. "Come on Kitty you're not allowed on the furniture hands and knees only." Izaya crawled out of the chair onto his hands and knees. Mikado smiled and pulled out the tail starting to lube the tip. "Now you need to relax or inserting your tail will hurt you." Izaya felt tears fall down his face as he nodded in response. "Good boy." Mikado inserted the vibrating tail and Izaya squirmed trying to get used to it. He turned it on to the medium setting and Izaya cried out dropping his hips slightly at the unwanted pleasure. Izaya pawed at the ground with his useless hands trying to distract himself from the vibrations. "Does Kitty feel good? Meow once for no twice for yes."

"M-m-meow. Meow." Izaya whimpered out and Shizuo looked away unable to handle it. Mikado smiled at his handiwork and sat back on the couch smiling wickedly.

"Kitty stay there and no pleasuring yourself. Answer like I told you." Izaya grit his teeth and answered the two meows completely embarrassed. "What am I doing? Oh that's right it's Shizuo's turn. What should I make you? A monster, an ancient Persian dancer/ concubine, or I know..." Shizuo swallowed hard not knowing what the disturbed man had planned. Mikado got up and pulled the bag over. He covered Shizuo's eyes wanting it to be a surprise. He put on the same hand bindings, a black collar around his neck and then animal ears. He pulled off the blindfold, and started to draw on Shizuo's face as well. "Relax your face or I'll have to start over." Shizuo sighed and tried to relax. "Almost done and there all finished. Kitty, isn't he a handsome puppy?" Mikado stepped out of the way and Izaya's eyes widened. Shizuo looked like a dog. "Answer me Kitty!" Izaya flinched at the tone and looked at Mikado.

"Meow, meow." Izaya grunted out trembling from pleasure but never being able to reach his peak.

"Don't play his game Izaya." Mikado laughed and turned to Izaya.

"Oh he'll play, you'll both play. Did you forget about your kids? Hmm Kitty, have you forgotten?" A quiet meow could be heard and Mikado smiled. "Of course he hasn't that's why he's being a good boy." Izaya looked up at Mikado and Shizuo with tears in his eyes. "Does Kitty wish to speak his mind?" Izaya nodded. "Go ahead."

"Need…" Mikado leaned down smiling encouragingly. "Need release…too tight!" Izaya whimpered looking at Mikado with lust too lost in the pleasure to think rationally. "P-please. I…m-more."

"Since you've been such a good boy I will." Mikado leaned down and slightly untied the collar. Izaya cried out slumping forward as he released his load. "Such a lovely voice. I love your voice, Kitty gets another treat." Izaya felt another candy slip past his lips, and he quickly ate it. "Good boy." Izaya felt fingers in his hair letting out a soft purr and tried to catch his breath. Mikado enjoyed the noise and rubbed under Izaya's chin. Izaya let out a pained mewling sound but stretched his neck out for more.

"Thank you." Mikado smiled and turned up the tail's vibrations. Izaya jolted forward, hands pawing at the ground but not being able to do anything. He slumped down whimpering as he got hard again.

"Leave Izaya alone!" Mikado smiled and turned to Shizuo.

"Kitty isn't allowed to speak freely anymore. Neither is Puppy." Mikado smirked and walked over to Shizuo. "I've neglected you. Poor Puppy. Get on your hands and knees as well. I'll put your tail in now." Shizuo grit his teeth and relaxed. Mikado smirked and shoved the tail in. "It's so fun to see you like this. I want to break both of you so badly. It killed me waiting as long as I did. All I could think about the last few days was when I raped you the first time. The terrified look in your eyes. It makes me so hard." Shizuo opened his mouth to say something when Mikado rammed the toy into him again. "Mmm there's that scream. Louder!" He looked at Izaya and smiled. "I'm going to give Kitty his wish." He pulled the lamp from the side table and knocked Shizuo out.

"Shizuo!" Izaya cried out and was quickly slapped.

"I didn't say you could speak freely. Ugh getting you out of here is going to be such a pain, but don't worry I'll make things very comfortable Kitty." Mikado raised the lamp but smiled in amusement as Izaya passed out all on his own. He turned the vibrator on the highest setting for Shizuo and turned Izaya's off. "We're going to have so much fun." Mikado walked outside to Aoba waiting with a running car.

"You're actually leaving Shizuo behind?"

"Izaya was right I have no real interest in Shizuo. Izaya was always the prize and now I have him. I have no use for Shizuo except as a tool for discipline for Izaya. Let's go to the house. I have to prep my little Kitty's new home."

The door burst open and the man froze in complete shock. Shinra walked in and looked at his friend then at the mess on the floor. He ran over to Shizuo concerned at the tiny blood pool by his head. He gently slapped his cheeks trying to wake him. Shizuo opened his eyes and flinched when a bright light blinded him temporarily. He focused on Shinra in front of him and then the empty room.

"Where's Izaya?"

"He's not here and neither is Mikado. The Awakusa group is on their way. They don't like that their information broker is being abused again. The boss really has a soft spot for kids and when he heard Izaya's were threatened he sent out his men to take out the car that had been following Kasuka. Do you know where Izaya is?" Shinra said walking over to where Izaya obviously used to be due to the mess on the floor. Shizuo started to cry shaking his head. Shinra cut Shizuo's hands free and started to clean the wound on his head.

"S-Shinra?" Shizuo whispered looking into the other's eyes. His eyes went unfocused as he climaxed. Shinra looked at him sadly before answering.

"It's okay. Don't worry Shizuo, now just relax, Akabayashi is coming over with his men. They'll take care of Mikado." Shinra helped him into a chair after pulling out the tail. Akabayashi came in through the door. By that time Shizuo had wiped his face clean and was tearless. Feeling numb and extremely useless.

"Shinra where is the brat?" He asked looking at the grumpy young males.

"I don't know. He must've taken Izaya with him." Akabayashi chuckled darkly trying to mask his anger.

"Then why didn't you tell me? We already took out that car that was following Kasuka. And now you're telling me this brat took Izaya as well? Well damn. We'll try to find where that little shit is hiding out and we'll bring Izaya home safe and sound. Don't worry Shizuo."

"I want him to suffer while his mind and body are being destroyed. I want you to tear apart everything he is. No one hurts my family and Izaya better come back safe and sound. Or else do you hear me Akabayashi?" Everyone in the room shuddered, and Akabayashi readjusted his suit jacket to shake off the vibe from Shinra.

"Yes of course. Shouldn't take a week." Shinra nodded and turned to Shizuo. The door shut leaving the two men alone.

"How are you holding up?" Shinra eyes widened as Shizuo started to laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding? How am I holding up? Are you fucking dense Shinra? My husband is missing and all of this could've been avoided if I had let Izaya kill him all those years ago. But no I thought I was doing the right thing. How do you think I'm doing Shin-ra?"

Izaya woke alone in a big bed. He ran his fingers across the silk sheets and tried to hold back his tears. He touched his nose and came away with black smudged on them. He looked around the near empty room for an escape. Two doors and a window. One either a closet or a bathroom the other the way out which was most likely guarded. He looked at the window and saw the bars. There was no way out of his living nightmare. He started to wipe his nose when a sudden voice made him halt his ministrations.

"If you wipe that off I'll have it tattooed on understand?" Izaya looked at his captor in shock. He hadn't heard him come in but sure enough the door was open. He saw the guard just outside the door and knew he'd never be able to take him down. "Trying to figure an escape route? I've thought of every possibility I'm 200 moves ahead of you and you can't outsmart me. You don't even have the numbers. You're all alone just like back then but you took everything from me. Didn't you? You made sure I suffered but in ways most people would chalk up as bad luck. But I knew better and it drove me crazy it even lost me Masaomi. I'm going to make you whatever I want you to be and if you don't obey I'll take something precious from you. I'm going to drive your already fucked up brain beyond your comprehension. Which from what I understand is quite large so I'm going to have so much fun breaking you. You'll be nothing but what I make you to be."

"Go ahead I'm waiting." Izaya said smirking knowing it was going to be his last one for a long time. He knew he wasn't going to escape. How could he? He was dealing with a mastermind with at least three personalities. He just hoped Shizuo would be happy raising the twins. He honestly knew that he wasn't going to even try to fight. He just smirked his trademark Cheshire grin knowing it would be his last act of defiance before he died inside. "There's nothing I can do but wait." Mikado growled lowly and walked over. Izaya didn't hold his stinging face, didn't try to stop the silent tears and most of all he didn't react except losing the last smile of his miserable life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for chapter 2, school has been kicking my ass. It's quite a bit shorter but you'll enjoy it I hope. This one might only be 4 or 5 chapters maybe more if I get another really good idea.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Quit touching me Shinra. I'll be fine. I stopped bleeding a half hour ago." Shizuo growled out brushing Shinra's hands away for the fifth time. They were sitting on the couch, hot chocolate in his hands. Since Shinra insisted he should at least drink some liquid, but something dawned on him as he stared down at the steaming liquid. He set the piping hot mug down, and looked up at Shinra slightly confused. "How did you even figure it out Shinra? How did you know that he would be here and hurting us?"

"Well the first clue. You both had visible love bites those hadn't happened since those months Izaya kept you in confinement. Shizuo and Mikado fixing the toilet. There are three things wrong with that. Izaya still hates Mikado, Mikado doesn't know anything about toilets, and Izaya would've called a plumber. The next was when Mikado said he'd be back to fix the toilet tomorrow. Then of course how relieved you both looked when Kasuka took the twins out of the equation. I should've arrived sooner, but I was on the phone with Kasuka alerting him of the potential danger. I'd get new locks until the Awakusa can round up Mikado and his supporters."

They sat in silence as Shizuo slowly sipped his drink. His world was quickly falling apart like sand shifting through his fingers. He couldn't do anything and it was so painful. All this strength and he couldn't do a damn thing. He drank the last drop of the sweet liquid, and the mug cracked in his hands. He was trembling in anger, but stopped as Shinra's cold hands took the mug away.

"Shinra?" Shizuo asked softly as if scared to know the answer to his question.

"Yes?" Shinra knew where this was going.

"It's been three days do you think he's okay?" Shinra looked away. How could he tell Shizuo the truth? That Izaya probably wouldn't be able to make it through the torture, but he couldn't lie to his best friend either. He should've come sooner, and he knew Shizuo would start to resent him for not doing just that. He sighed finally answering.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Shizuo slammed his fist down on the side table shattering it.

"Don't you fucking play with me Shinra or it won't be the couch the breaks next." Shinra sighed, and gently pat the other's shoulder.

"This is Izaya we're talking about. He'll be just fine." Shizuo wasn't all that comforted by Shinra's delayed words of encouragement, but he just had to believe. It was the only thing he could do.

Izaya cried out for the fifth time as the leather studded belt hit his back. He pulled at his rope bindings, which were slick with blood. He looked over his shoulder at the crazed younger man. He was alternating between painful whacks to delicious massages. It was time for another massage or so Izaya thought. He started to smell smoke, not the cigarette smoke his lover used to smell of but something new. Something he couldn't place, something extremely hot.

"Now don't move. Or we'll have to keep trying." He didn't like the sound of it. "Hmm now where should I put it?" It! What was 'it?' "Ah here." A finger poked just below his ribs on his left side and he started to panic. He was turned onto his side his arm blocking his vision. He had no idea what Mikado was doing till the agonizing sting touched the spot. A brand. He was being branded like he was property. An animal. The scream tore through the otherwise sound proof room bouncing around and Mikado let out triumphant laugh. "There it is my favorite sound!" Izaya tried jerking away but he couldn't move too much. After a minute the hot metal was ripped from his ruined skin. Mikado handed one of the guards the red hot brander, and pushed Izaya onto his back.

"Why?" Izaya croaked. Mikado smiled happily, most passed out when being branded, but of course Izaya was one of the different ones. His body was twitching especially near the mark. Eyes stared unfocused at Mikado who couldn't help it anymore and ran his finger across the brand. The other man screamed, body lifting from the bed. After he stopped touching the burned skin Izaya crumbled to the bed panting, and whimpering pitifully. Izaya was drowning in tears.

"Well? Hmm? What does a brand mean to you Iza-neko?" Izaya inwardly cursed at the name he'd been given wishing it was something less disturbing.

"A brand is a marking of property. Usually used on bulls, but other animals as well."

"What about cats?" Mikado asked smirking. He could tell Izaya was almost at his limit but he was all about pushing limits. It was his favorite thing.

"Only if you're fucked up." Izaya said as maliciously as he could, but Mikado started to laugh. Izaya tried to pull away as Mikado slowly played with his hair. The laughter died down, and he looked into Izaya's eyes with a very serious expression.

"Good thing I am fucked up then or else this would be so very awkward. Don't you think?" Mikado asked but Izaya knew Mikado didn't want an answer. "So what does this brand make you? What do you think it means for you?" He paraphrased quickly looking down at him with inquisitive eyes.

"I am your property."

"And?"

"It means you can do whatever you want to me, and I can't do a thing about it." The younger male laughed in delight, and started to dig something from his pocket.

"Good boy! Have a treat." Izaya gagged as a hard butterscotch candy was shoved into his mouth.

"Now don't fight." Mikado warned as he untied Izaya's hands. They dropped almost lifelessly to the bed. "I should probably switch to the leather cuffs you always get so messy." Izaya didn't say anything sucking on the candy. He was starting to tolerate them since the food he got tasted horrible, but usually the candies were injected with drugs. His wrists were cleaned and bandaged. He was surprised he wasn't forced onto his stomach for his back to be treated, but he must have had no open wounds. "Now get some sleep I'll be back in an hour to feed you." Mikado shut off the lamp and leaned down kissing his forehead before leaving.

Izaya sat up wincing crunching the candy between his teeth on accident. He stumbled to his feet hugging the walls. He kicked play mice out of the way in anger. "Cat toys everywhere!" He growled angrily. He finally reached his destination, the window. He opened it up spitting out the candy remnants, and breathed in deeply the freshly crisp country air. The heady scents in the room made his head fuzzy, like they were supposed to, but this was his break from it. He could think more clearly this way. He looked around trying desperately to recognize the scenery outside. He had to figure out if they were somewhere near a town so he could escape and find a phone. Then he saw it a firework. There must be a festival! He sighed in relief he now had a direction to head if he escaped, Northeast East. He marveled in the silly lights a little longer trying to forget where he was, but the pain was getting to him. Black was invading his vision, so he reluctantly shut the window and crawled back in bed.

Mikado came in on time, but didn't turn the light on. He watched Izaya sleeping peacefully and smiled. He crawled into bed with him. He was surprised Izaya didn't wake up like he usually did fruitlessly trying to escape him. But he reveled in hugging the smaller man closer slowly breathing in his scent. He smirked Izaya was in the need for another bath. Those were always fun. The other acted just like a cat. It probably was that fact that he would get endlessly touched while being cleaned. Mikado didn't let Izaya do anything on his own if he could help it. He grinned, Izaya was finally waking up.

"Hmm? Shizuo? I had the weirdest dream." Mikado couldn't believe his luck.

"Really?" Izaya nodded.

"Yeah I dreamed that Mikado came back and took me away from you. And that he's been torturing me." Mikado couldn't help it anymore, and started to laugh.

"But I did take you away and you are being tortured." Izaya froze waking up completely in an instant. Mikado gently kissed his neck. "I brought your food so time to get up Iza-neko." Mikado stood up stretching, and turned on the light. Izaya sat up whimpering the pain more intense then when it first happened. He crawled off the bed like he had been taught to the punishment wasn't worth it. His legs ached at the memory of being whipped with a cane. He hung his head in shame as he crawled over to the food bowls. He stared at the water bowl that was completely dry.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, no of course not. You'll get your milk after you eat your dinner." He glanced at the food, and his jaw dropped. Otoro. He didn't care if he would be punished. He used his hands and scooped up one. He ate it quickly then another and another. This was heaven compared to the garbage he was usually forced to eat. "Did Iza-neko like his food?"

"Yes!" Izaya said happily he didn't care that he let his guard down.

"You've been such a good boy lately I decided to spoil you, but if you don't keep up the good behavior you'll go back to the dry cat food."

"I'll be good so very good." Izaya promised shaking slightly. "M-Master." He choked the name out. "I'm thirsty." Izaya didn't like the way Mikado's eyes lit up. Mikado quickly undid his pants and dropped them. Izaya had been expecting it but he wished he was wrong. Being right all the time didn't have the same appeal as it used to.

"Sorry but you'll have to work for your milk, and if you drink all of it without missing a drop I'll give you medicine for your brand." Izaya blinked back tears. 'Just get as much freedom as you can, you can do it. Just obey. He can't break you, but he think he will. I got this.' He leaned forward and started to suck softly on the flaccid tip. Immediately fingers pulled tautly on his hair making him wince, but he didn't dare stop. He kept going slowly taking more and more of the hardening cock. "Good boy now swallow all of it." Izaya's eyes widened as the cock was thrusted deep into his throat the milky seed shooting down his throat. Mikado pulled away after he finished and Izaya gasped finally able to breathe again. "Get back in bed." He nodded and crawled back. Once under the safety of the covers a pill was held out to him with a small water bottle.

"What is it Master?"

"Do you want to be in pain?" Mikado asked closing his hand around the pill.

"No Master."

"Then don't ask questions." He took the pill and drained the bottle of water. He whimpered as Mikado climbed on top of him, and he instantly knew what he took wasn't for the pain. He'd been tricked.

"You…" A finger rested against his lips. A quiet shushing sound left Mikado's lips as the finger left. He gasped as two hands roughly grabbed his ass twisting painfully. Then his only article of clothing, a size too small briefs, were taken off. Nimble fingers traced fading love bites and scars on his chest making him shiver.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you this time. You'll soon forget all about the pain in your side, and back. I'll be gentle my little Iza-neko. All you'll want is pleasure, and I intend to give you just that." Izaya gasped as his chest was bitten softly. "Do I need to tie you down or are you not going to fight me like last time?"

"It's so hot!" Izaya whined trying to relieve himself. Mikado stopped him. "Please Master." Mikado smirked.

"Please what?" Izaya bit his lip. He wasn't giving in again to ask for more pleasure never again, but the drug would probably take over completely and sooner than later. "Still so rebellious, but with this I can wait all I want. Because all we have is time and each other. The yakuza won't find us and soon so soon you won't be able to live without me." Izaya swallowed thickly.

* * *

 **Demeta: So that was crazy right? Don't worry the next chapter will pick up right where I left off.**  
 **Izaya: You're so cruel!**  
 **Demeta: Ha-ha yeah...tell me what you think, point out mistakes, tell me I'm psychotic whatever. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a little interesting. I'm really tired and just saw the Deadpool Movie. It was fucking amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **Warning: You already know**

* * *

Mikado held his hands down as he tried to get off, trying unsuccessfully. "Please Master! Fuck me!" Mikado smirked and unbuckled his pants. He slowly undressed and started to tease the smooth hairless legs of his new toy. He slowly moved his way up licking as he went and slowly swirled his tongue around the pink hole. Hearing a satisfied moan he slowly wet the hole sticking it inside. Izaya's breathing increased and his fingers clutched at the sheets beneath him. "I love it so much."

"Do you want it?"

"Yes give me your cock. Please!" Mikado smiled, and slowly pushed the tip in. He watched him squirm and try to buck his hips. He pulled out smirking.

"Don't move. I didn't say you could." Izaya whined but stopped moving with obvious struggle. He started again this time gasping moans leaving the man under him. "Such a good boy. You'll get a candy after." Izaya grimaced but held still. Mikado swiftly thrust in all the way getting a delicious scream of pleasure as Izaya climaxed. Izaya winced as Mikado started to move harder and rougher. He held into the sheets for dear life as it started to hurt. He released and collapsed on top of Izaya. There was a knock and a guard came in with a phone.

"Sir, Masaomi is on the phone." Mikado sat up smiling.

"Hello Masaomi. I can't tell you that. Oh you should come visit I'll have my men find you and bring you here. You have to see my new cat! Oh yes he's gorgeous. Tomorrow? Perfect! I'll see you then." Mikado tossed the guard the phone and hugged Izaya tightly smiling. "You're going to be a good kitty tomorrow right? You don't want to go back to eating cat food right?"

"I'll be a good cat I swear." Izaya said weakly. Mikado smiled.

"Good if you aren't I'll have you altered." Izaya didn't want to know what that meant and nodded slowly. He started to tremble and tried to push the images he was imagining out of his mind. "Bath time." Izaya let out a soft groan at the thought. Mikado only let him bathe every two days, and never alone. He despised them. Mikado pulled out, and stood. Izaya crawled onto the floor, and followed Mikado to the bathroom. He sat by the tub watching Mikado started the water.

"Can I clean myself? Cats don't have others clean them." Izaya argued.

"It's time to shave again." Izaya winced and looked down. "You can wash your hair." Izaya smiled happily and stopped for a second.

'Did I just get excited to wash my own fucking hair?' He crawled into the almost scalding water and sighed in relief till the water hit his burn. He cried out in pain but kept it under the water. He dunked his head under the water, and quickly scrubbed his hair. He reached for the soap and put it in his hair. He washed it off, and sulked as Mikado took over. After making sure there was no hair anywhere besides his eye brows, and hair Izaya was let out of the tub. He sat on the edge of the tub and dried off. He gasped as a cool lotion hit his back. He squirmed as it was rubbed all over his body. Mikado smiled as he finished and watched Izaya crawl back to his room.

"Sleep well Master." He said crawling into bed.

"Goodnight Iza-neko." The light was shut off and the door shut.

"What do you mean there isn't a trace of him left?" Shizuo asked desperately. "It's been a year." Akabayashi sighed and sat back.

"Izaya has been taken off the grid. So has Mikado. We're not even sure if they're in Japan." Shizuo looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"No you have to be lying."

"Shizuo this isn't healthy. If you don't get your life together, Koji and Hiroaki will be taken from you." Shinra said sitting back in his chair. Shizuo swallowed hard and looked down.

"This is the only person who loved me when no one else would. I can't help not wanting him. Check the country one more time. Please." Akabayashi sighed.

"Fine." Shizuo smiled softly.

"Thank you."

Izaya woke to the door opening. He sat up shaking. Mikado smiled at him holding the kitty ears and tail. He walked over and reapplied the nose and whiskers then the other accessories. "Master."

"Yes Iza-neko?"

"How long have I been with you?"

"Hmm. About a year and a month." Izaya's mouth dropped open in shock. "Time flew by so quickly." Izaya nodded, and curled up on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Shizuo. My babies." He cried out as he was backhanded.

"You only have me! You're mine!" Izaya flinched.

"Yes only you Master."

"Good." Mikado smiled and pulled out some clothes for him. Izaya grimaced at the leather shorts and leather vest that was strung together in the front. It was tightened on almost too tight as he struggled to get deep breaths in. The shorts having a hole for his tail and hugged his figure tightly. "Hurry and eat your breakfast our guest will be here soon." Izaya nodded and crawled over to the bowl, more Otoro he was in heaven. The doorbell rang and Mikado waltzed happily from the room smiling widely. Izaya sighed crawling to the front door but stayed hidden in the hallway.

"Hey Mika…" Masaomi was cut off by a kiss and was dragged inside. Izaya watched his guard walk to the door and stand in front of it. Kida pushed him away gasping for breath. "No! Mikado I told you I'm married now. Saki and I are very happy." Izaya froze as Masaomi locked eyes with him. "Mikado! You actually took Izaya? I thought the rumors were just that rumors. I can't believe you! I'm calling the police." Masaomi pulled out his phone but a guard grabbed it and broke it.

"You're going to stay! We'll be together again with our new pet. Come introduce yourself Iza-neko." Masaomi watched disgusted as Izaya crawled over. "Greet him how I taught you." Izaya winced and knelt in front of the blond man. He reached for the button on the jeans when Masaomi pulled away.

"Who are you? Because my best friend would never have done this to a person. You are sickening. I'm leaving and I'm going to bring the police back with me." Masaomi tried to get past the guard but was pushed back.

"Who said you could leave?" Izaya shivered. He knew that tone. Mikado was angry and Izaya backed away scared he'd get punished. Kida seemed to just see the bars on all the windows and the big burly guards guarding exits.

"What have you done?"

"I told you, you're going to stay! Come I'll show you our room." Mikado said smiling grabbing Kida's arm tightly. He dragged him to his room while Izaya listened to Kida's panicked pleas. Izaya quickly got up and walked to his room. He shut the door and climbed into bed. Pulling the pillows over his ears he tried to block out the sounds. He shivered as he heard a scream and then crying.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. This isn't happening." He repeated over and over rocking back and forth.

After a few hours Mikado strolled into his room. "I need to go out to get Masaomi some clothes also to dump the car I had him brought in. Go get him, and clean him up. I'll be back for dinner."

"Yes Master." Izaya waited for him to leave before slowly heading down to the room. He could hear Kida crying softly and he slowly walked over. Getting in Kida's line of vision before getting close. The younger male still flinched away as he came closer. "I'm not going to hurt you Kida. I'm going to take you to the bathroom and bring you back."

"HE HURT ME!" Izaya bit his lip looking down

"He hurts me too. Just do what he says he's gentler when you do. Trust me."

"Al-alright." Kida whimpered sitting up, and cried out in pain as he stood. Izaya quickly grabbed him before he fell to the floor, and helped him into the bathroom. "They haven't given up looking for you. Shizuo's a mess. He's losing it." Izaya let out a soft sob but swallowed his emotions.

"I don't know anyone by that name. I only know Master and you Master's lover." Izaya said forcefully shaking. Kida looked at him shocked and cried out in pain as he was set down into the bath. Izaya filled the tub and dumped the lavender scented Epson salts into the water. He turned on the jets and started to walk away.

"What's that, on your side?" Izaya turned looking at the still burning mark and sighed.

"I belong to Mikado. I'm his property. An animal." He said softly before leaving the room. He sank to his knees inside his room crying. The guard that stood by his door slowly came over. Izaya looked up at the man slightly scared.

"I'll take him back to his room, go get some sleep you need it." Izaya nodded thankfully as the guard closed the door. He climbed into bed hiding under the covers. He felt so weak and powerless. Knowing Shizuo wasn't doing well either didn't help one bit. When he woke he heard screaming and doors slamming. He curled up tighter in a ball listening to the crying, cursing, screaming, beating, and worst of all the pleading. Mikado was being ruthless. He felt as if his lungs shriveled up and he couldn't breathe. He started panicking and screaming long enough for the other sounds to become quiet. He lay there shaking uncontrollably crying. Mikado ran in and found him like that.

"Iza-neko what's wrong?" Mikado asked earning another scream from the poor raven. "Shh! Shh its okay relax you're just having a panic attack." 'Izaya Orihara doesn't get panic attacks' he thought bitterly and then he tried to remember who that was. 'Nothing was coming to mind but it was painful to think. Just slip into this blackness. There's no more pain just bliss.'

Dull red eyes opened to it's bedroom. The incessant beeping made his teeth grind. 'Where am I? Who am I?' He tried to sit up but he was strapped down. He looked to his left and saw an IV drip. Turning to the right he found the mysterious beeping noise, a heart monitor. He looked down at his body and saw a man sitting in a chair staring at him.

"Ah! So Iza-neko is finally awake." Izaya froze 'that voice, Master. Why is he my Master?' He looked up at the young male, and smiled weakly. "Iza-neko are you okay?"

'My name Iza-neko.'

"Yes Master. Just tired." Mikado smiled and sat on the bed gently playing with his hair.

"You're so beautiful." Izaya felt a blush spread across his cheeks. 'A compliment I must've been really good.' "So how did Masaomi behave?"

"Who is Masaomi?" Mikado stared down at him wide eyed.

"My lover. Iza-neko what is my name?"

"Master."

"No, my real name."

"Master." Mikado stood up to hide his mischievous smile. "Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry I can't remember who you are. Please don't punish me Master."

"Oh no. It is just fine I'll help you remember who you are. Your name is Iza-neko and you're my human pet. You love me very much as well as my lover even though he is confused. He thinks you're someone else. Sometimes you have issues remembering who you are its normal. So don't be afraid to tell me."

"Oh thank you Master." Mikado leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Get undressed." Izaya nodded slowly unlacing the leather vest, and gasped as he could breathe normally again. He undid the shorts and Mikado quickly yanked them off. He grabbed the tail, and pulled it out. "Hands and knees." Izaya quickly obeyed, and waited nervously. Mikado grabbed a handful of Izaya's hair and pushed inside him. "You like that?" Mikado asked as he roughly shoved into him again.

"Yes Master. More!" Simpering the younger male started to pound into him harder, and harder, pulling his hair. As Mikado climaxed both men heard a soft gasp. Kida watched from the doorway confused.

"Did you want a turn with him too Masaomi?"

"No that's disgusting. I hate you Mikado." The other boy ran from the room. Mikado sighed and gently pulled out.

"Don't worry he'll love you too. Masaomi! You can't run from me!" Mikado sang springing from the room. Izaya slumped forward completely spent. He could feel blood, and seed slide down making him shiver. Then he heard the screaming again. He staggered to his feet and followed the sounds. He froze seeing Kida pinned down by his Master. The blond was sobbing and begging him to stop. Izaya felt sick and slowly walked away. He sat on his bed shaking. He listened to the crying and begging as it quieted to a couple of sniffles. "Iza-neko come you'll be eating with us today."

Izaya followed the voice to a kitchen where a bowl of Otoro waited for him. He licked his lips greedily until he saw Masaomi. He had a black eye was sitting down draped over the table. He looked at him sadly before crawling over to his bowl. He arched his back as a hand flowed through his hair down to his back. He moved to the bowl and started to eat.

"Mikado."

"Yes darling?"

"I'll stay with you just let Izaya go. Everything will go back to the way it was before. I promise."

"Have I done something wrong Master?" Izaya cried out as he was backhanded.

"That's it you can't speak freely anymore. Masaomi baby why aren't you happy?"

"I mean it will be like old times." Kida pressed. Mikado smiled widely.

"Prove it. For one week prove it to me and I'll have him taken back."

"Deal." Izaya looked away and continued to eat.

"Iza-neko go and get your milk from Kida today." Izaya looked up and quickly crawled over to Kida and undid his pants. "He loves his milk." Mikado said smiling almost challenging Kida's proposition. Kida looked down at the older man in shock, gasping as he was swallowed whole in one try. He climaxed a few sucks later and Izaya drank it without missing a single drop. "Such a good boy Iza-neko you can speak freely again."

"Thank you Master. Thank you for the milk." Kida nodded at the dull eyes under the table before sitting up and shoving his dick back in his pants. "Master I need the restroom."

"Good ahead and go." Izaya quickly left leaving the room. He went back to his room and laid down tired. He was woken by a scream but he just hid under the covers.  
A week later he woke in a wooden box. He pressed his hands on the roof trying to not panic. He heard a door bell then a car screeching away. A door opened then a gasp. There was the sounds of running and he heard metal hitting the wood. The top was finally pried off and a blond man looked down at him. He screamed and the man took a couple steps back shocked.

"Who are you? Are you my new Master?"

"Izaya it's me, Shizuo."

"I don't know who that is."

* * *

 **Demeta: What the ass? Am I right?**  
 **Shizuo: What did you do?!**  
 **Izaya: Why did Master give me up!?**  
 **Demeta: Lol.**


End file.
